The Life of a Warrior
by GorsepawRocks
Summary: This is about a ton of different cats in a ton of different chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Rosekit woke up to smell fresh-kill. Opening her eyes, she found herself at the base of highstones. A freshly-killed vole was lying in front of her nose. Twolegplace was strait ahead. Pushing the vole away, Rosekit ran towards the nearest Thunderpath, and stopped. A monster raced past, buffeting her fur. Then she ran, ran, as fast as she could! When Rosekit got to the other side, she stopped to take a rest. Then a mob of twolegs came and threw twoleg sticks at her!

Rosekit woke to a paw prodding her side. "Uhhhh..." She groaned. Wake up, Mother is taking us outside camp!" It was Brakenkit. "Really?!" At once, Rosekit jumped to her feet and ran outside the WindClan nursery. Brakenkit followed her and pointed his tail to where their mother, Ravenheart, sat waiting with Gingerkit and Fawnkit, Rosekit's littermates. "Come on hurry up!" Fawnkit meowed. "We're coming, we're coming!" Brakenfur muttered.

Rosekit was playing tag with her littermates, then she turned around and they were gone. "Guys, where are you?" She meowed. There was no reply. "Is anycat there?!" She cried. There was still no answer. Then Rosekit remembered seeing her father, Firetail, on patrol with Flamepelt and Sparrowfeather. So she went to find them and came to a strange sent. Rosekit sprinted past it, not relizing she was trespassing into RiverClan territory.

A couple of moments later, Rosekit started smelling strange cats. She froze in fear, wondering if the strange cats would attack her. "WindClan!" She heard a voice snarl. A heartbeat later, a brown she-cat with a torn ear pounced on Rosekit. "Mudwhisker! It's only a kit! Let it go!" Immediently, the cat tore herself off Rosekit. "Sorry, Blackstripe." She meowed. "What are doing here?" Blackstripe asked Rosekit, ignoring Mudpaw. Rosekit took a huge gulp and said, "I-I was lost. Could you please take me back To m-my mother?" Blackstripe narrowed his eyes and said, "I can't do that, but the border is that way. He pointed with his tail, and with that, he left.  
Rosekit headed to where Blackstripe said, and soon crossed the border and ran into her mother.

Rosepaw was training with Sparrowfeather, when she remembered she forgot to feed the elders and change their bedding, and it was kinda hard to focus on stalking birds, when you're thinking about how much trouble you are gonna be in with Berrytail. As soon as the apprentence got back with Sparrowfeather, Berrytail and Mousepelt bounded up to Rosepaw and confronted her about the bedding, apperently, they had to feed themselelves, (like it was so hard!) and thier moss had'nt been changed in a moon (Yeah, right!).

Rosepaw was on a patrol near the ThunderClan border, with Sparrowfeather, Gingerpaw, and, Gorsethorn, when a badger came out of nowhere. "Climb!" Sparrowfeather cried. Rosepaw didn't hesitate to follow the she-cat's command. In a few heartbeats, Rosepaw was looking down from a tree, watching the badger claw the tree. After what felt like a moon, the badger gave up, and headed back towards ThunderClan territory. After waiting a few moments, the cats headed back towards camp, at full speed. "Sandstar!" Sparrowfeather panted. "We spotted a badger by the ThunderClan border!" Sandstar, the WindClan leader, looked startled by the she-cat's apperence. "A badger? I'll tell the patrols to look out." He meowed.

Rosepaw was doing her last assesment with her mentor and her littermates and their mentors, near the RiverClan border. Then she caught a familiar scent, looked up, and Fawnpaw pinned her down. "Alright, that's enough!" Sparrowfeather meowed. "Rosepaw, you have to pay attention! Imagine if you did that in a real battle!" Rosepaw dipped her head in shame.. "Sorry, Sparrowfeather, I was distracted." Sparrowfeather nodded.

Rosepetal, Fawnfur, Gingerpelt, and, Brakentail were on patrol near the RiverClan border. Then Rosepetal caught the scent again, and looked over the border to see Blackstripe, the RiverClan warrior Rosepetal had seen when she was a kit. Since Rosepetal was leading the patrol, she told the rest of it to keep going along the border. The warriors looked confused, but, they did as they were told and stalked away. "Once the patrol was out if earshot, Rosepetal yowled "Blackstripe!" And the RiverClan warrior looked right at her. "Hey, kit! I remember you!" Rosepetal was astonished. "Er, Im a warrior now, and my name is Rosepetal." She said. "Oh, yes, sorry Rosepetal. What are you doing here?" He added. "I was on patrol, and I saw you, so..." "Yes, er, bye." He said. "Wait! Where are you going?" Blackstripe hesitated, then said, "Over Highstones, somewhere away from this place." He answered. "Can I come?" Rosepetal asked quitley. "What, you wanna go to twolegs place are something?" Blackstripe asked. "Yes, It's been my dream since I was a kit." Rosepetal answered. "Fine, then, I'd like to have some company.


	2. Chapter 2

Rockkit was playing tag with Shadekit, around camp. Twice, they bumped into Birdwing, the only ShadowClan elder. She grumbled at them, but nothing more. It was a moon after they were born, and kits are kits, so energetic. At last they stopped to rest. "When I grow up, I'm gonna be leader!" Rockkit boasted. "Well, I'm gonna something even better!" Shadekit meowed. "I'm gonna be a medicne cat!" "What? That is SO boring!" Rockkit protested. "Is not!" Shadekit argued. "Oh, yeah?" Rockkit pounced on his sister and they tussled in the mud - Mountinfur would not look forward to cleaning that off!

"Whitefur, I'm cold!" Rockpaw complained. "Get used to it!" Whitefur replied. "There's a long time yet until New-Leaf!" Rockpaw groaned as he got to the ThunderClan border. Right there was where they usally trained. After they did their training, Whitefur led the way back to camp. Rockpaw peered inside the medicne cats' den to see his sister, Shadepaw, curled up inside a mossy nest. Rockpaw curled himself up in the appreninces' den and fell into a deep sleep.

Rockfoot woke to a paw prodding his side. "What?" He growled. "Yarrowstar is calling a Clan meeting!" Shadewhisker answered. Rockfoot grunted, and got to his feet. Outside the warriors' den, Yarrowstar, the ShadowClan leader, was appointing a new deputy. "The Warrior Code says I have to appoint a new deputy at moonhigh." Yarrowstar was saying. "Therefore, the new deputy will be Whitefur. The Clan mourns for Scarletflower, our previous deputy." He waved his tail to dissmiss the cats. Rockfoot stood frozen in dismay, wanting to congradulate his old mentor, but unable to move. He managed to slip through  
the crowd, and exited the camp, trying to convince himself he was just going hunting. Two sunrises later, he still wasn't seen. Had he become a loner? Or a rouge, planning to attack his former Clan?


	3. Chapter 3

Sparrowkit of ThunderClan was the first kit to open his eyes out of the new litter. "Mrrow..." He meowed. "Sparrowkit, you've opened your eyes!" Her mother, Willowflower, exlaimed. "I decided it was time." Willowflower looked at Sparrowkit expectantly. "What? Am I supposed to sprout wings and fly?" He snarled. His mother blinked in surprise. "No, little one." She purred. "You are perfect."

"Morningkit!" Dustkit meowed, while Sparrowkit prodded the last kit with his claw. "Get up already! We've been waiting for you for half a moon!" Willowflower shot a dissaproving look at her two sons. "Dustkit! Sparrowkit! Don't rush her!" She exlaimed. "She'll decied when its time. "Is she dead?" Dustkit asked. "No, she is not." Heatherclaw looked up from her kits. They were only born two sunrises ago. "Willowflower, they are right." She announced. "Kits have usally opened there eyes by the fifth day. You should go see Mistyeyes. I'll take care of these three." She added, casting a humorous glance at Dustkit and Sparrowkit.

Willowflower hurried into the nursery with Mistyeyes at her paws. "Let me see her." The medicene cat demanded. "Hello, Mistypaw. What might you be doing in here?" Mistyeyes reconized that voice. If the cat was calling her by her apprentice name, it had to be Rockfoot, a former ShadowClan cat, but now a rouge. Every hair on her pelt prickling, Mistyeyes turned around, and, sure enough, it was the rouge she had hoped would never again see.

Morningflower let out a tiny gasp as the strange cat entered the nursery. Then she was still. "Mother..." Sparrowkit meowed. Willowflower opened her mouth with kind eyes, about to say a word of comfort, but then saw what her son ment. Her eyes became filled with pain and greif. She let out a ear-splitting wail. Sparrowkit looked over at Dustkit. He was just as horrified as Sparrowkit. But somehow the black tom felt... satisfied.

A series of screeches and hisses broke out as warriors entered the den. All Sparrowkit smelled was blood. Rockfoot let out a sharp yowl and several other rouges ran into the camp. Peering out of the nursery, Sparrowkit saw one of Rockfoot's cats sneaking up on the Clan leader, who was busy with another rouge. With a huge need for blood on his paws, the young kit threw himself on the cat with a fire in his eyes.

Then a cat gently picked him up by his scruff and set him down. For a second he thought the cat was his mother, but when it spoke, the voice sounded like Rockfoot's. "Keep calm, little warrior." He whispered. "Come with me." Then Sparrowkit heard an angry yowl, and saw his mother pouncing on Rock foot. "No cat will ever hurt my kits." She hissed into the tom's ear. "Sparrowkit, let's go!" The angry kit swug his head towards the voice, and wasn't surprised to see Dustkit standing beside him.

This was hard. He longed to go with Rockfoot and be a rouge, but it pained him to picture his mother wailing at the sight of two kits lost. "Sparrowkit, come on!" Dustkit insisted. Finally Sparrowkit made up his mind. "No." 


End file.
